During a conventional mail delivering process, a piece of mail is not delivered from a sending point to a destination point directly. This is because to deliver each of numerous pieces of mail directly, a lot of manpower and resources are required, cost is high and resource consumption is high.
To address this issue, during the conventional mail delivering process, the piece of mail is collected at a collector-distributor point to which the sending point of the mail is subordinate, then after sent to a collector-distributor point to which the destination point of the mail is subordinate from the collector-distributor point to which the sending point of the piece mail is subordinate via halfway collector-distributor points, the piece of mail is delivered to the destination point from the collector-distributor point to which the destination point of the mail is subordinate. The transmission path of the piece of mail is composed of line segments connecting the collector-distributor points that the piece of mail reaches. The transmission path is path information of the piece of mail. During the mail delivering process described above, except the collector-distributor point to which the destination point is subordinate, pieces of mail are divided into multiple sets of pieces of mail at each collector-distributor point based on a next collector-distributor point recorded in the path information of each piece of mail, and in each set of pieces of mail, the pieces of mail are sent to a same next collector.
In a conventional method for determining collector-distributor points recorded in the mail path information, after the piece of mail is sent to the collector-distributor point to which the sending point is subordinate, a next collector-distributor point to which the piece of mail is sent is determined manually at the collector-distributor point where the piece of mail is located currently based on address information of the destination point, until the piece of mail is sent to the collector-distributor point to which the destination point is subordinate. During this process, a lot of manpower is consumed, and it also takes long time to sort the pieces of mail in each collector-distributor point, thereby reducing transmission efficiency of the mail.